Otra clase de miedo
by kuriphaessa
Summary: Los sentimientos de Albel hacia Fayt, nunca han sido más que complicados. El amor no es el único de los sentimientos que puede unir a las personas. LEMON


DISCLAIMER: hecho para divertirme y basado en una fantasía.

…

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía dos años como es el espacio, tal vez jamás habría aceptado dejar Elicoor II. Estrella, vacío, vacío, cometa... estrella, estrella. ¡Todo era igual!

Todo excepto él. Además de cortar su cabello, pero conservando sus trenzas gemelas, ese día su cuerpo había sido modificado. Mientras el viejo médico retiraba las vendas de su nuevo brazo, creado gracias a la simbología y a la tecnología humana, observaba el espacio para distraerse. Ocultaba sus ojos del incipiente temor a que algo haya salido mal. Después de todo, no confiaba en aquellos hombres y mujeres de blanco que lo veían como alguna clase de bicho raro al que debían rescatar de una terrible deformación.

¿Por qué había aceptado el reemplazo de su brazo entonces? No fue porque Él le dijo que era más saludable, ni mucho menos porque Él le demostró que su brazo había perdido fuerza en combate. Si tuviera que ser honesto consigo mismo, fue solamente porque Él se lo pidió.

\- Todo parece estar bien – habló el galeno llamando la atención del elicooriano – No hay fisuras ni espacios abiertos entre las capas del gundamio. El medidor no indica fracturas en el flujo de simbología tampoco.

\- ¿Interrumpo? – se abrió la compuerta de la unidad médica dando paso a uno de los dos primeros mandos de la nave.

\- Capitán Leingod, claro que no. Solamente revisaba el brazo del joven Nox, ya era tiempo de retirar las vendas.

\- Bien, continúe, esperaré – tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ellos observando todo cuidadosamente.

\- Cómo guste. Ahora necesito que mueva los dedos lo más que pueda. El dolor que sienta es normal, su cuerpo aún no reconoce completamente la nueva unión de nervios.

Intentó hacer lo que el anciano mientras veía de reojo a su "capitán". Éste, retiró su chaqueta, permitiéndole admirar el cambio del cuerpo del joven de 21 años. Claramente ya no era el de aquel niño que sólo peleaba en un juego, sino el de un hombre que había hecho de la pelea su estilo de vida. Aún no entendía exactamente cuál era el propósito de Quarck, ¿salvar otros planetas? Afirmar que jugaban al héroe era más apropiado. Pero mientras pudiera pelear a lado de Él…

\- Todo parece estar bien. Siga tomando los antibióticos por cinco días más e intente ejercitar su brazo, pero nada muy fuerte. Lo mejor sería que no hiciera ninguno pero…

\- Es imposible pedirle eso – comentó con una sonrisa Fayt, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del aludido.

\- Me lo imaginaba – continuo el doctor – Por ahora me retiro. Vendré mañana para revisarlo de nuevo. Por cierto joven Albel, - dijo a la puerta antes de salir – también debe ejercitar los aditamentos especiales que nos pidió. Hasta mañana. Capitán…

\- ¿Aditamentos especiales? – preguntó Fayt una vez que el doctor se fue.

\- Así es – colocando sus dedos frente a su rostro y concentrándose, unas garras relucientes hicieron presencia.

\- Supongo que era mucho pedir que quisieras un brazo común y corriente ¿no?

\- Supones bien – las garras desaparecieron y se recostó en la cama. Clavó sus ojos en los de Fayt, quien le miraba de igual forma desde su lugar. - ¿Qué haces aquí gusano?

\- ¡Oye! Me preocupé por ti, quería ver cómo estabas porque no te vi cuando saliste de cirugía. Después de todo fui yo quien prácticamente te obligó a someterte a la operación.

\- Pero la decisión… fue mía – se levantó con dificultad. – No seas estúpido, estoy perfectamente bien. – estiró su brazo para tomar un vaso de agua de la mesa de noche, pero su mano temblaba y estuvo a punto de caérsele.

\- Permíteme… - se sentó a su lado en la cama, sostuvo el vaso por abajo y tomó el brazo derecho de Albel para que sujetara el mismo – no seas tan orgulloso, tienes otro brazo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Hmph… - fue todo lo de se escuchó del guerrero antes de tomar del dichoso vaso.

\- Déjame ver… - como niño pequeño saltó en la cama para quedar detrás de Albel y ver las incisiones de la espalda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que esperas ver?

\- Sólo quiero ver… este nuevo brazo parece real, como si sólo estuviera cubierto por una fina capa de metal. El gundamio es un metal ligero y resistente, te aseguro que sentirás un cambio en tu equilibrio al pelear.

\- Si es que vuelvo a pelear alguna vez…

\- No seas infantil. Aún podemos entrenar… de alguna otra forma, ya veremos.

\- Como digas… - a pesar de sentir un poco el brazo entumecido, su respiración se volvía más pesada con cada roce de los dedos de Fayt sobre su brazo y su espalda.

\- La unión entre el brazo y tu cuerpo se ve enrojecida, ¿te duele? – no tuvo que esperar una respuesta pues al tocar levemente la coyuntura el cuerpo del elicooriano reaccionó con dolor. – Lo siento…

\- ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? No soy un maldito fenómeno... – sus quejas fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió un poco de alivio en la zona mencionada por causas de los labios de Fayt. Fueron tres besos en total que cubrieron la cicatriz en la espalda, tres besos que aceleraron el corazón de Albel the Wicked y transmitirle la mayor cantidad de emociones encontradas de su vida. Su joven "capitán" dejó caer su frente en la tensa espalda de su compañero, suspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos con miedo a la reacción del otro.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – preguntó el ex comandante tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Albel, ¿me temes?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- Nada me sucedió… exactamente…

\- Ve al grano. – dijo duramente evitando pensar en las manos de Fayt que ahora descansaban alrededor de su cintura.

\- Ocurrió en la última misión, a la que fuimos mientras tú estabas en cirugía. Los cherubianos pidieron ayuda a Quarck por un ataque vendeeni. No fue difícil, era solamente una tropa de reconocimiento…

\- … ¿entonces?

\- Fueron los otros, me refiero a los cherubianos, a quienes supuestamente fuimos a proteger. Lo pude ver en sus ojos… miedo… su temor llegaba al nivel del repudio, del odio. Ni siquiera su débil líder me dio la mano. – soltó una amarga sonrisa al pensar que Albel había influenciado en él. – Sé que he causado la muerte de muchas personas, pero yo nunca le haría daño a alguien que es inocente.

\- Tal vez no son inocentes.

\- Tal vez… sin embargo su expresión, su rechazo, como si pudieran morir con sólo acercarse a mí.

\- Probablemente han escuchado de tus batallas, ¿qué tiene eso de extraño?

\- No, no de mis batallas. De la Destrucción. El poder de Destrucción que se encuentra dentro de mí, eso es a lo que tanto temen.

\- Sólo son seres débiles como tú lo has dicho, nada más que miserables gusanos.

\- Eso no es todo, fue entonces que lo noté. No solamente los cherubianos, también los soldados, MIS soldados me temen. Me miran de la misma forma, incluso algunos ni se atreven ni a mirarme. Incluso también… también Sophia, Cliff, ¡hasta María! Tal vez no me temen de la misma manera que los demás, sin embargo… me ven como algo diferente. Dicen que debo permanecer tranquilo, que debo estar a salvo y que nada debe perturbarme. Pero sólo lo dicen porque no comprenden la Destrucción que vive en mí, tienen miedo de lo que puedo llegar a provocar.

\- Las personas con poder siempre se encuentran solos, creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta.

\- Pero tú…

\- Yo qué.

\- Tú no me temes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Lo veo en tu mirada, en la forma como te comportas conmigo, no me tratas cómo los demás.

\- Pues estás muy equivocado.

\- ¿Qué dices? – se sorprendió alejándose de Albel, quien aún le daba la espalda.

\- Yo SÍ siento miedo hacia ti – de un rápido movimiento arrojó a Fayt hacia la cama, sentándose sobre éste.

\- ¡¿Pero qué… ?! – alcanzó a quejarse entre el dolor del golpe en su cabeza y la sorpresa, hasta que el rostro de Albel se acercó peligrosamente al suyo.

\- Escúchame bien gusano, y más te vale que así sea porque jamás volveré a repetirlo ¿entiendes?

\- S-sí…

\- El único miedo que puedo sentir hacia tu persona, es el de no poder vencerte…

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- Has sido la única persona que me ha derrotado, e intento mantenerlo de esa manera, pero nunca, NUNCA descansaré hasta derrotarte, con o sin poder de "Destrucción", me da lo mismo. Ese es el único temor que siento hacia ti, de jamás poder derrotarte.

\- Albel… gracias – el joven debajo levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del guerrero; éste respondió cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del toque por un segundo. Pero alejó la mano de su rostro con su nuevo brazo metálico sosteniéndola firmemente en la cama.

\- En cambio, tú no me tienes miedo, ¿por qué?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, porque sé que tú nunca me harías daño. – respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – interpuso su brazo entre los dos rostros sacando sus filosas garras.

Sin dejar de ver directamente a los ojos del menor, comenzó a romper los botones de su camisa lentamente con dichas garras. Fayt respiraba hondo, su pulso se aceleraba, pero no se movía aunque uno de sus brazos se encontraba libre. La nueva mano de Albel llegó a la cintura de Fayt, sin decir nada y sin romper la mirada entre ambos, se adentró en el pantalón y comenzó a acariciar el miembro. Los ojos verdes del joven se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas, sostuvo las sábanas para contener los gemidos que se acumulaban en su garganta. Cerró sus ojos y giró su rostro a un lado, exponiendo su cuello. Abel no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a besarlo, dejando una marca y provocando un grito que le satisfació enormemente, especialmente cuando sintió como el otro se corría en su mano. Pero ahora no quería detenerse. Continuó basando el pecho del Fayt hasta llegar a un pezón y morder un poco más que ligeramente.

\- ¡Albel! - el otro llamó y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda arriba del él. Le rodeó con sus piernas, moviendo sus caderas para tocar la misma parte con la suya.

Abel no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se detuvo un momento para desahacerse de los pantalones y botas del peliazul. Se vieron a los ojos de nuevo por unos segundos, ambos llenos de deseo y anhelo.

Fayt extendió sus brazos para atraer a Albel a la cama una vez más y comenzar a besarle en los labios. Fue un beso desesperado al principio, pero pronto fueron coordinando sus labios y la pasión subió de nuevo. Albel guardó sus garras, comenzó a tocar el miembro de Fayt de nuevo, pero sus dedos se movieron más abajo, jugando con su entrada. Aún cuando Fayt se prendió del cuello de Albel, éste tuvo un momento de duda, en el que se detuvo.

\- Albel… - Fayt giró la cabeza de éste para verle fijamente - tú nunca, nunca podrías hacerme daño…

Con todas sus fuerzas, Albel tomó a Fayt por la cintura para lanzarlo contra la pared y penetrarlo sin advertencia.

\- ¿Aún estás seguro? - Albel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el dolor en Fayt, quien sólo podía respirar profunda y rápidamente. Algo le impidió seguir embistiendo y prefirió ver a Fayt mientras lidiaba con el dolor, era una clase de belleza única que encontraba en el otro.

\- …mmm… puede ser peor… - una pequeña y torcida sonrisa apareció en el capitán, lo que sólo alentó a Albel a continuar con más fuerza, mordiendo el cuello en el mismo lugar para dejar una marca duradera.

Escuchaba su nombre entre los gemidos de Fayt, volviendo a ver sus ojos de nuevo, los cuales brillaban en un azul intenso. Ése era el poder que tanto le atraía, que no podía dejar de admirar y de desear poseer. Albel terminó al ver cómo Fayt se venía entre los dos. Vio como la luz de sus ojos volvía a desaparecer lentamente y le besaba de nuevo pero con un sentimiento diferente.

Pasaron otro rato simplemente besándose y acariciándose en la cama, hasta que el calor fue disminuyendo.

Albel despertó cuando escuchó que Fayt caminaba alrededor de la cama buscando su ropa. Le miró unos segundos desinteresado hasta que notó que la mordida en su cuello ya comenzaba a sanar. Se incorporó rápidamente y se le abalanzó al otro sujetándole del cuello.

\- ¡Albel, pero qué…!

\- ¡Pero qué rayos! ¡Es que nada puede dañarte!

Fayt rió de manera impulsiva y de la manera más honesta que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura para Albel, tomándole de sus muñecas para de un fuerte y rápido movimiento, revertir sus posiciones. Ahora fue el turno de Albel para sorprenderse y golpear su cabeza contra el piso.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Tengo que regresar al puente en este momento. Me encantaría quedarme contigo para que pruebes tu nuevo brazo en mi cuello, pero no puedo - aprovechando la apertura que tenía, le plantó un beso rápido en los labios dejándolo perplejo. - Te visitaré después.

Fayt soltó los brazos del otro y se puso de pié, arregló su uniforme mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- ¡Leingod! - dijo con furia Albel mientras se ponía de pie, no le importaba su desnudez - Aún no te tengo miedo…

Fayt se giró y le miró tranquilamente por unos segundos pensando en una respuesta.

\- Creo que me equivoqué, sí te tengo un poco de miedo, porque sí me puedes hacer daño… pero no de la manera que crees…

…

Ya ni recordaba que tenía este fic guardado en un disco duro.

Lo edité lo mejor que pude porque aún así era muy malo ja!

Probablemente ya no quede nadie que se acuerde de este juego ni mucho menos que lo haya jugado.

Esta pareja posiblemente fue la primera pareja yaoi con la que comencé a imagina muchas cosas.

Ojalá a alguien le haya entretenido un rato.


End file.
